This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspects of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Easy entry seat assemblies can be used in vehicles that have multiple rows of seats to provide easy entry to a rear row of seats in the vehicle. For example, a typical easy entry seat assembly may have a backrest that is pivotally supported relative to a seat bottom for movement between an upright seated position, a forward easy entry position, or a fold flat position. A typical easy entry assembly may allow the seat bottom to move forward beyond a comfort range of seating positions.
There is a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more shortcomings of easy entry seat assemblies. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.
The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.